


...зато я слышу хорошо!

by Kai Ender (kaiender)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/Kai%20Ender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Задание: "Марк и Пим оказались вместе запертыми в будке охранника и в жутко неудобном положении."</p>
            </blockquote>





	...зато я слышу хорошо!

\- Пим!  
\- Да, м'лорд?  
\- Тут не пробегало такое мелкое и мохнатое?  
\- Не видел, м'лорд.  
\- Карин скоро приедет, а её подарок решил удрать... Пим! Где остальные оруженосцы?  
\- Сопровождают графа, графиню и лорда Форкосигана, м'лорд.  
\- Время, время... Его почти не осталось!  
\- Возможно, мониторы охранников помогут в поисках, м'лорд...  
\- Спасибо! Э-э-э... Пим! А какую кнопку нажимать?  
\- Большая круглая...  
Щелканье замков.  
\- ... Зеленая, не красная, м'лорд.  
\- А красная - это что?  
\- Запирание, на случай обороны или экстренной ситуации, м'лорд.  
\- А открывается...  
\- Сигналом с главного комма особняка.  
\- Я не могу столько ждать! Должен быть ещё способ!!  
\- Или механически. Ворот где-то здесь...  
\- Их слишком много! Пим! Нельзя же крутить все подряд!  
\- Полагаю, все рычаги подписаны. А этот должен находиться около двери...  
\- Пим?...  
\- Да, м'лорд?  
\- Ты видишь то же, что и я?  
\- Боюсь что так, милорд.  
\- И других вариантов нет?  
\- Я могу Вас подсадить. Вы меня не поднимете.  
Пыхтенье, поскрипывание, падение тела.  
\- Ай!  
\- Ловлю!  
Дверь открывается.  
\- З-з-з... Здравствуй, мама...  
\- Пим, чтобы поносить моего сына на руках, необязательно запираться аварийными методами и ставить СБ на уши. И, Марк, кажется, это твоё животное?


End file.
